Talk:Chapters
Limited Editions I'd like to mention that volume 11 and 18 do have separate LE's with different covers (both dust jacket and book cover itself). For volume 11, this version is the best that I could find online. For volume 18, the only version I've seen so far is the box with advertisements on it (picture from Amazon.co.jp). Are the book covers mentioned anywhere on this wiki? Like this one for volume 18 (Limited Edition) for example? -- 11:15, May 14, 2016 (UTC) * Sorry for the late answer, and thanks for the information. We have added the alternate cover for Volume 18, though I would like a high quality version of the Volume 11 cover. No, I don't think we have the book covers. Hell Kaiser | 17:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :*It will be difficult to find a hq scan of the LE covers - one of those people who owns one would have to scan it. Maybe Google is at fault, but I've tried to find one for quite some time, with no prevail. But of course it can also be due to the search terms, which should use some knowledge in Japanese. As for the book covers: I've collected scans for those as I could find them online. So far, the covers for volume one to three, five and thirteen are complete. With volume eleven and onwards the public raws I've got are from the digital version, and for those minus volume thirteen the book covers lack the spine. That makes volumes eleven, twelve and fourteen to eighteen. As for the rest, I've got the front for volume six and seven as scans, the corresponding back pages are from the imgur page with translations. I've only got low-res pics with some details for volumes four, eight to ten and the Limited Editions. Well, those are the things I could provide. -- 11:54, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::* Sorry for the late answer again! I see we do have a file for the alternative Volume 11 cover, and the quality is quite fine. I'll be sure to add it to the right page! I actually knew of that Imgur-page, but I don't think we can use the book covers if we only have a few. Hell Kaiser | 20:58, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :::*Rather, that picture is from the box, not the dust jacket of the LE in question. The actual cover doesn't feature the text about the Drama CD and the TV series. About the book covers: I'm missing just four out of eighteen (I don't count in the LEs here), which means we would have the majority of them. -- 15:25, June 2, 2016 (UTC) *Volume 19 LE Cover (Box) is online: source -- 22:10, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::*Thank you very much, I'll put it up now. Jwjchsr (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Betsubara #6 I don't now about the fifth Betsubara! chapter, but there seems to be a sixth - it has been linked at MangaHelpers board by user BaBYShiBa in the ch176 spoiler thread: link to post I don't now where and when the chapter has been published, and I can't ask BaBYShiBa because I'm not registered at MH forums. My guess is the chapter has been published in Shounen Jump Giga this month. -- 11:09, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Betsubara #7 A seventh Betsubara! chapter has surfaced, but I haven't found a translated version yet. You can see it here on MangaHelpers. -- 18:26, August 20, 2016 (UTC) * I'll make pages for Betsubara #6 and #7 (as soon as 7 is translated). Though it is pretty strange there is no fifth Betsubara chapter... Thanks for the information though! Hell Kaiser | 19:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :*Translation has been shared: see here -- 18:55, August 25, 2016 (UTC) alternative covers (book covers) Coming back on the topic of the book covers, with the recent online character popularity poll hold by Shueisha every participant gets access to digital versions of manga volume one to ten, and this way, we can access the book covers of those volumes. The only two I'm still missing are those of the limited editions, and I doubt they will surface anytime soon. Nonetheless, I will share this gallery with you: imagebam -- 12:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) *I might been kept out of the loop here, but what are the differences between the ones you're sharing and the volume covers this site is using for the Volume pages and the templates on the Chapters page? If I can get more context, then I'd possibly add them. Thanks for sharing though. Jwjchsr (talk) 13:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :*Well, aside from volume one (which is identical) every image is different from the dust jacket of the respective volume. Didn't you notice that? For example, the dust jacket of volume two features Erina, while the book cover itself features Ikumi and her senpai from the Don RS. We even get Gin and Leonora, who were not featured on the normal Covers yet. -- 14:54, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::*Obviously, I can tell the images you shared are different from their respective volume we have here, which is why I'm considering to add them in the first place. Since you mentioned there are alternative book covers and this site has something different, despite being in the same volume, I asked "what's the difference?" since I really don't know. Anyways, after looking at your respond and some research, I'll add them to their respective volume page in an image gallery soon. Thanks. Jwjchsr (talk) 16:03, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :::*Welp, it seems my wording and the topic was misleading then. I simply refer to book covers as "alternative covers" because they will not show up in the official western release versions. There never was anything different in those volumes to begin with, aside from that one alternative cover for volume 9, which the wiki already has. It's just missing information on where that specific alternative cover was featured in. xD -- 17:40, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::*Alright, glad we cleared that up. Jwjchsr (talk) 17:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) volume 22 book cover I know there is no page for volume 22 yet, but nonetheless here's an image of the book cover: imagebam. -- 07:19, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Edit: oh, and the ToC features chapters 182 to 190, if you'd like to know. The title is the same as that of chapter 185, "Rematch With a Rival". -- 07:24, January 2, 2017 (UTC) *I hope that nobody minds me creating an account and adding the covers of v22 and 23 myself. xD --Sombatezib (talk) 16:39, March 6, 2017 (UTC)